


You Should Wear My Clothes More Oftn

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke doesn’t have time for laundry but luckily some one is willing to loan her some clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Wear My Clothes More Oftn

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! 
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Clarke sighs rummaging through the pack on her floor for a new set of clothes, but she didn’t seem to have any. She really needed to wash the clothes she did have but that just wasn’t possible at the moment, what with trying to coordinate plans with the Grounders to rescue their people from Mount Weather.

Clarke sighs again, running a hand through her hair frustratedly wondering from whom she could get an extra set of clothes. She mentally goes through the list of girls at camp who were around the same size as her.

Consumed in her thinking Clarke doesn’t notice the figure come into her tent until he’s right in front of her.

“Hey Clarke, we should start heading over to the Grounders’ village. You ready yet?”

Startled, Clarke jumps at Bellamy’s sudden appearance. A small smile stretches its way across the older boy’s face as he takes in the sight of a slightly frightened Clarke. It really was rather cute. The big bad leader of the sky people getting scared over a surprise visit from someone.

Clarke gives up on trying to think of a person to steal clothes from since they were leaving anyway. She could deal with nasty ass clothes for a few more days. However it seemed like someone else couldn’t.

“Jeez Clarke, how long has it been since you changed? You stink.”

A glare appears on the blonde haired girl and she looks up at Bellamy almost shouting as she says, “I haven’t had any damn time to change or wash my other clothes. So you just have to deal with my stinky ass.”

Clarke crosses her arms over her chest, a pout appearing on lips as she sulks over having to stay in these clothes. Bellamy chuckles softly, glad to see that once in awhile Clarke could be angry for ridiculous reasons, instead of always acting like the strong person everyone knew she was. It was nice to see this other side to Clarke. The cute side.

“Don’t laugh at me Bellamy! I really hate these clothes!”

This time Bellamy can’t help the full out laugh that escapes from his mouth. He just couldn’t get over how cute she could act at times. He certainly wished that Clarke acted like this more often. It would definitely make life a little more easier. Or maybe not since right now she was acting like a little kid.

Bellamy stops laughing for a minute and is able to choke out, “Fine, come with me. We still have a few minutes before we have to leave anyway.”

Clarke’s pout morphs into a look of confusion and as Bellamy walks out of her tent she just stares after him wondering what was going on. Bellamy has to turn back around to grab her by the arm and pull her after him as the two of them head off to god knows where.

Bellamy finally stops in front of his own tent and he quickly ushers Clarke in. No one pays them any attention since it was a regular thing for the two of them to be in each other’s tents. Clarke ducks her head and walks into his tent wondering just what they were doing here.

“What are we doing here, Bellamy?”

“Getting you some new clothes since I don’t think our Grounder friends would like it if you stunk that bad.”

Instead of replying Clarke just sticks out her tongue at him causing Bellamy to chuckle merrily. He shakes his head and moves past Clarke to get to the pack where he kept all of his clothes. Kneeling down he starts to rummage through it saying,

“My clothing is probably going to be too big on you but hey at least it’s clean and hell of a lot better than what you’re wearing now.”

“Fine, just give me the clothes.”

Clarke takes the bundle of clothes that Bellamy was offering her before saying to him, “Get out. I need to change.”

“I would much rather stay and watch, Princess. Besides this is my tent.”

“Get the fuck out Blake before I kick your ass.”

Another merry laugh makes its way past Bellamy’s pretty lips and Clarke has to admit that the sound was nice. Also that just maybe she was slowly growing more and more addicted to it as she heard it. But since Bellamy didn’t laugh that often, hearing his laugh was a wonderful thing. Well it seems like now Clarke had another mission. Get Bellamy to laugh more.

“Fine, fine I’m going. If you’re not out in five minutes though, I’m coming in. No matter what.”

Clarke just rolls her eyes before shooing the older boy with the teasing smirk and bright eyes out of his tent. She quickly strips off her dirty clothing breathing a slight sigh of relief at getting out of those crusty clothes. How she had spent so much time in them she would never know.

She hurriedly pulls on Bellamy’s clothes not wanting him to come in the midst of her still changing. Clarke knew that with Bellamy you could never take chances. You had to take everything he said seriously.

Just as she’s pulling up the jeans, Bellamy comes strolling back into the tent making Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise. She didn’t think really think that he would come back but then again she should’ve known. This was Bellamy they were talking about. He was as unpredictable as a storm on a sunny day.

“Bellamy! What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh shush, Clarke. You’re all dressed so it’s fine. Besides I did tell you I would come in five minutes if you weren’t out by then.”

“For all you know, I could’ve still been changing.”

“Well then I would be a very lucky guy. That’s for sure.”

A heat spreads across Clarke’s cheeks and it takes her a minute to realize that she was blushing. She was actually blushing because of something Bellamy had said. The world was coming to an end. That was the only explanation for her weird reaction to his words.

Clarke turns away from him firstly to zip up her jeans and button them and secondly so Bellamy wasn’t able to see the red tingeing her cheeks. Sighing she looks down at herself. The pants were too long and trailed on the ground while the shirt hung off her shoulders at awkward angles.

Bellamy comes over to her and before she knows it he’s tied a knot in the back of her shirt effectively keeping it in place. He suddenly bends down and starts to roll up the cuffs of her pants while Clarke just stands there slightly shocked.

Bellamy stands back up, sending a smile Clarke’s way before saying, “I have to say Princess you look damn good in my clothes. You should wear them more often. Now let’s go. I think we have some plans to discuss.”

The red that was already on Clarke’s cheeks deepens and she ducks her head down but luckily Bellamy was already heading out of the tent. Clarke smiles to herself before making her way after Bellamy. She takes a deep breath and is suddenly overwhelmed with a scent that is clearly Bellamy and her smile grows wider. Bellamy may be a pain in the ass but at least now she knew who she could steal clothes from.

 

 


End file.
